


Drive Me Wild

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beta Needed, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, based off actual expirences lol, dont take viagra if you don't need it., smut pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Shawn Micheals has learned a very important lesson, do not take viagra if you do not need it.





	

       If there's one thing Kevin Nash loves to watch, it's Shawn Michaels pleasure himself. He’ll sit leaned up against the headboard with the shorter boy slinked up in his lap as his hand strokes his cock, hips bucking up into his own fist, precum dribbling onto rough fingers only to be licked up by Kevin, who would then drag his tongue over the dark red head of the Shawn’s arousal as he begs Kevin to let him get himself off, to make himself come.

 

     There’s frankly nothing that can touch watching his younger lover put himself on display so erotically, even if he is exaggerating everything thing - not a whimper or a moan or a shudder goes unheard, beautifully on display. All of it is for solely for Kevin’s own pleasure. Normally Shawn could get himself off with only those teasing laps of the larger ones devious and skilled tongue; but not tonight. Tonight they’ve followed through with a rather dumb idea. Shawn, a perfectly functioning young man, has taken viagra trying to see just how damn intense sex really can be. He releases his death grip on Kevin’s arm, still working his dripping length and  his newly free hand is going down between his legs as well. He circles his middle finger around his rim then pushes it in slowly, with what’s leaked down his taint as lubrication, no were near proper lubricant and Shawn knows he’ll regret it in the morning, and gives a hearty moan as he sinks his own finger into himself.

 

Shawn’s surprised by the deep growl his lover gives, then suddenly the breath is knocked out of him and he’s on his back with his legs now hooked firmly over Kevin’s shoulders. Yanking with his teeth, Kevin’s gloves come off, lord knows why he didn't take them off beforehand and he sucks on two fingers in his mouth then presses them into the heartbreak kid, no time wasted before he desperately searches out Shawn’s prostate, then roughly massages it like life itself depended on it. “You’re all mine kitten.” he growls out as he bites up Shawn’s neck, the depth of his voice making Shawn shiver even as he lets out a surprised shout of pleasure and arches his back. “All mine, my perfect little kitten.”

 

Shawn tosses his head back with a loud whimper, hands desperately grasping  
the bed sheets. The ecstasy is so overwhelming and just so damn good that he’s climaxing far too soon, hips bucking uncontrollably off the bed as he cries out, “Kevin!”

 

Now Kevin’s movements merely slow for a moment as Shawn catches breath and tries to straighten his mind out, then presses harder into his sweet spot. “How does it feel? I wanna hear you kitten”

 

Shawn whines and spreads his legs further, gasping as lightning bolts of pleasure mixed with the softer and yet more noticeable spark of overstimulation, even though he'd only come once, shot through his spine. This might have ended up something Shawn did not expect. “Fuck, daddy. It's too good, so damn good I might have died and made it to heaven.”

 

“You’ll think you have when I’ve finished.”

 

Shawn whines, but his eyes light up with the promise and he lifts his hips, rocking back on his lover’s large fingers. “D-don’t! I just came, Kevin!”

“And you’re going to again.” he breathes, ducking down to lick and mark up all over the crease of Shawn’s hip as he presses into his sweet spot. Shawn’s whole body shakes as he lets out a startled cry of pleasure. “You’ll always belong to me just as much as I’ll belong to you; now show daddy how good it feels.”

 

Shawn thrashes against the pillows with near delirium as his lover continues to rub at the small knot beneath his fingertips. His second orgasm hits him so suddenly he barely has time to register that it's even about to happen, his body just shakes and spasms. “Ahh! Kevin! God, stop !” he sobs when the devilish lover’s fingers merely slow inside him without halting.

 

Kevin bites his jutting hipbone then moves up to bite his collarbone up, coaxing a high moan from the showstopper, still shuddering in the aftershock with his release. “I’ll decide when it’s enough.”  
They both know that if Shawn  
shouts ‘red’ it stops immediately though.

Regardless another tremor runs down Shawn’s spine with the statement.

 

Fingers speeding back up, Kevin watches as Shawn arches his back, high moans ringing through the room between gasped out sobs. He writhes on the mattress, toes curled as his feet flex, thighs quivering, sweat gleaming on his chest as he bites his lower lip between his teeth, tears dripping down his cheeks. Shawn is the most erotic thing Kevin can ever recall seeing, constantly surprising the him with how good he looks when he comes undone. He presses harder on his prostate, grinning as Shawn screams out his name with another orgasm.

 

“Kev-Kev-Kev- Oh, God, I can’t- can’t- Please; fuck, please. No more!” he gasps out as his chest heaves. No matter how much he pleads, any idea of stopping is entirely washed from his mind, so focused on the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, all but losing his mind with it.

 

Kevin kisses his temples, licking away the salty tears that taste like sin. “You look amazing, kitten.” he purrs as the Heartbreak kid rolls his hips down on his lover’s fingers, broken pants for more just barely leaving his swollen lips. He watches as Shawn’s eyes roll back from the stimulation before he closes them. “One more, just one more.”

 

“N-no-o-o, I can’t, I can’t! Oh, God, fuck, Kevin !” he sobs when a fourth finger is eased in him, thoroughly working him over. Shawn's overstimulated body simply can't take it and he comes with a strangled cry and then his body goes slack.

The larger man eases his fingers out then gathers his lover in his arms. Shawn wipes his wet face on Kevin’s chest, only smearing around the sweat. As he's trying to steady his breathing , Kevn is pressing kisses are pressed to his hair. “Wonderful, just fucking perfect. You were so good, little one.”

“You’re such a piece of shit.” Shawn gasps out.  
Kevin only grins. “I’m sure.”


End file.
